Minimum Flow, Thee Demon Attempt
by Kicked By A Puppy
Summary: This is a parody. It makes fun of MR, even though I love it.  Read,and find out about Mini,Canine,Auqa,Shove,the Helman,and Demon Max is a girly idiot,the last person who should be in charge,Fang is a gay dude,with pink hair, a crossdresser, Ig-JUST READ!


Warning!: If you dare to read this fic,

You become part of the attempt.

I know that sounds, like, uber Mysterious,

But its all i can say right now, cause I need more make-up!

Congrats! The fact that your reading this means you've taken a giant step closer to surviving my rabid riots of fans!

Yes, _you_, sitting on your bootie being lazy and reading this crud! _Do not get up. _I'm dead serious. Your life could depend on reading this sucky fic. Well, my popularity could depend on it, but still!

I've never doen anything like this, so i'm just gonna jump in, You try to keep up with my awesomeness.

OK. I'm Mini, or Min, but if you call me that, i'll cry, cause its a boy name! My full name is Minimum Flow, but that's too long! I'm 14, I live with my family. Not really my family, then I wouldn't be able to swoon over Canine and Aqua! We're-Well, kind of amazing. Not trying to sound like i'm trying to be modest! I mean, we're flipping awesome! We're nothing you've ever seen before!

Basically, we're really cool, smart, and nice, but not Ordinary in ANY way! The six of us- Me, Canine, Auqa, Shove, the Helman(Or Helly, or Helium, etc.), and Demon- Were made on purpose. By the coolest, Nicest, geneticists you could imagine! they created us, well, it was more of an attempt...An attempt where we only ended up 89% Human. The other 11 percent has a giant impact. We grew up in a science hospital/Awesomeness home, called the Host, in boxes, like awesome packages ! Its amazing we can think or speak at all, but we can! And lots more, like apply makeup!

There was another Host attempt that made it past infancy, Part Human, part cat-All kitty: There called Pencils, they're tough, smart, and way hard to control! i once tried to make one open my box, but he screamed no at me! They look like innocent kitties, but when they want to, they can turn into cat women, complete with Kitty teeth, fur, and claws. The Host uses them as Guards, Receptionists, torturers, and cutie detectors. to them, we're 6 yummy pieces of kibble! But am sooo not a chunky fat kibble! Nuh uh! We're prey smart enough(And pretty enough!) to be a fun challenge. They, pretty much, wanna rip our heads off. And amke sure no one finds out about our cuteness.

But i'm not lying down just yet(Duh! That'll get my hot new clothes dirty!). I'm telling YOU, right? This story could be about you-Or your children. Just kidding! I'm the only chick hot enough for it to be about! Anyways, hide. The end is coming. If not today, then soon. So please, take this seriously. I'm sacrificing everythign that matters(Except make up...) by telling you- But you need to know.

Keep reading-Don't let anyone stop you.

-Mini, and my friends/crushes/family who aren't important.

This is my story, the story of my family, but mostly just me, but it could easily just be your story! Oh, who am I kidding, your not pretty enough, only I am! Don't get your hopes up!

The funny thing about facing imminent death, is that it snaps things into perspective. Like, I'm not wearing heels! Or any shoes, for that matter...

_Run! Come on, Run! You know you can do it! Do it for the shoes!_

I gulped deep lungfuls of air, my Nonexsistant brain(That's what Auqa calls it!) was on hyperdrive. My one goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered. Except lip gloss!

My arms being scratched to ribbons by a Briar i'd run through? Uh, yes biggie! talk about ow!

My bare feet(Where are my heels! I never leave without my heels!) hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick? Ugh! This is sooo ruining my nail-polish and perfect feet!

My lungs aching for air? Uh, yes that's a problem! I can't flirt if I can't breathe!

Sigh. I could deal, as long as i put as much distance between me and the Pencils.

Yeah, pencils. Mutants: Half Human, Half cat, usually cute, always annoying.

See? It does snap stuff into perspective.

_Run. Your faster then their ferrets._

I'd never been this far from the Host, I was totally lost. still my arms pumped at my sides, my cutie feet crashing through the underbrush. My eyes scanned ahead anxiously, through the half light. I could outrun them! i could-!

Oh no. Oh, no. The running tapping sounds of Ferrets on the scent wandered through the trees,and I felt sick. I could outrun men-All of us could, even Angel, and she's only six. But none of us could outrun a ferret.

_Cats and ferrets, go away, let me enjoy makeup anotehr day._

They were getting close, dim light filled in through a hold between trees. A clearing? PLEASE! This could save me, and my high heels! I busted throguh the trees, heaving in air, a thin sheen of sweat on my skin. yes!

_NO!_ I skidded to a halt, my arms waving. It wasn't a clearing, it was a cliff. a sheer face of rock that dropped into a ocean millions of feet below. In back of me,were woods filled with Pencils with guns, and drooling ferrets, both options stank.

The ferrets were sqealing excitedly, they had found they're prey: Moi. Not that I taste bad! i think i'd taste awesome!

I looked over the deadly drop, there was no choice: If you were me, you'd do this.

I closed my eyes, held out my arms: And fell off the cliff.

The pencils were screaming in anger, and the ferrets were barking and growling, then all i could hear was the wind rushing past me.

It was so peaceful, for a second, i was gonna scream and cry.

Then, taking a big breath, I turned into my animal: The monkey, and grabbed hold of A vine sticking out of the cliff. I pulled myself up, then stuck my tongue out at them. I saw a laser dot on my chest, and started cartwheeling everywhere: They couldn't kill me this time.

_I'm gonna live today. Yes! Now I can get a new purse!_


End file.
